Twisted Hearts
by pervertmonster
Summary: A short story that tries too hard. Ends with Izuyu or Tsuku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Experimental for funsies short story time!**

 **I'm okay with TsuKuKo**

* * *

"I cheated on you."

The wooden chair was hard on my tired backside as I sat there, dumbstruck.

"... With who?" it took me a moment to find my weary voice, battered by surprise and pain. She stared back with her large, expressionless eyes, that one could confuse as apathetic or uncaring, but I've known her long enough to tell that something was stirring in her.

"Fumikage." her cool and swift response brought to mind one of my oldest friends. We had known the feathered defender since high school, and we had risen above the chaos and violence to bring down what could have been the tipping point of our lives, "It was a few days ago."

That was an eternity to her. She was normally fast to point out errors, others' and her own.

"That was … when we all got together?"

The battle worn heroes got together once or twice every year, to stay in contact with each other and to remember the lost and the beaten.

"Yes." she held her hands tightly against the table, something I noted through the haze of shock.

"... I see." I could feel a numbness travel through my hands and feet, slowly consuming my damaged limbs, "I ... uh ..."

"I wanted-" it was rare when she would pause, or rethink her words. The one who only spoke when she was sure it meant something, "I … I needed you to know."

"Um … t-thanks-"

"... We need to talk."

"No, I uh ..." standing up, I almost fell. I could see the beginning of a worried lunge in her posture, so I quickly forced my body to support my weight through trembling legs, "I gotta go to work-"

"You just got off of work!" even broken, I could still move a little faster than her. It only took a little effort and a ton of pain, but my dulled nerves felt neither.

"I g-guess you can stay here, or go to his place." I was already moving through the door I didn't remember opening, "I think I'll be out all night."

"Wait, Izuku! I'm sorr-!"

Her words were drowned out by the rushing wind blowing against my ears. The night sky swallowed me in darkness, taking me away from our house.

* * *

 **That's for Tsuyu/Izuku/Ochako**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wouldn't it be super dramatic if Izuku explodes in a shower of blood before his classmates?**

* * *

"Hey, mom, it's me, Izuku." I held the phone in my trembling hand, not knowing if I would drop it.

"Things … are going well, I guess. Me and Tsuyu got into a … not a fight, but um …" I didn't know how to respond, knowing that mom wouldn't want us to fight, "I think … she's a little tired of me."

"No. No, she's fine, I think. I haven't talked to her in a while. I want to call her, but ..." I paced back and forth, my worn shoes scrapping the pavement. My arm ached in its sling, but it wasn't giving me too much trouble at the moment.

"... I don't know what I should do, mom ..."

I lost feeling in my knees and I dropped to the pavement, the bone cracking against the cement, but it was as if my body didn't even register it.

"I-I'm fine … I mostly … it doesn't hurt ..." I wasn't lying, but I don't think I was telling the truth. It was hard to tell through my unresponsive body, "Tsuyu … I love her so much, mom ..."

Every time my eyes closed, I saw her. Her smile, her laugh, the times she got embarrassed or even angry at me when I did something.

But she had looked so solemn, so serious when she confessed to what she had done, and it made all of my happiness fade away.

"... Mom, I …"

How long had she felt this way? The pain in my arm and legs had grown worse in the past few years, and it was only getting worse.

"... I gotta go. There's paperwork I need to fill out … and …" choking on my words, I slowly stood up.

"... I'll visit you again soon."

I pocketed my phone, plans to call Tsuyu stored away for later and I stroked the stone gravestone once, trying to find a bit of courage. I pulled away and left the cemetery.

* * *

 **I think it'd be super sh-sh-shocking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Using the AN like Jump comments.**

 **I don't own Jump or anything in it.**

* * *

A knocking at the door freed me from the misty memories I allowed myself to fall through, and I stood up unsteadily to answer it.

"... Midoriya!" a throaty croak followed by a rough hug enveloped me before entering the house, "About time! I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"Mr. Asui-"

"I thought I told you to call me "dad", boy!" the brusque father of Tsuyu made his way through the halls, probably searching for his daughter, "Where's Tsuyu?"

"Work." which was the reason why I was here, "She'll be back later, I think." I moved to serve the older man a drink, one that I thought Tsuyu would like.

"... You think? What's that supposed to mean?" he sat at the table, giving me a hard stare, which pressed my already frayed nerves further, "You'd think after years of dating, you two would know the other's thoughts!"

I wished for such an ability earlier, but I figured it would just confirm my suspicions, "Well, she's certainly her father's daughter-"

"I hope not! Her mother's a much better person than I am!" the father took the glass from my hands and sipped it. I could already see an appreciative grin on his large lips, "Thanks, kid! It's been quite the walk to get here!"

"It's a nice day outside, isn't it?" I took a seat, the one Tsuyu sat in, across from Mr. Asui.

"Yeah, but the distance kills my back!" he stretched in his chair, trying to relax, "What's with the suitcase in the bedroom?"

He must have seen it during his search.

"... I'm packing."

"Why?" his stare had never changed, not even when I gave him the drink.

"... I'm leaving."

The man took a deep breath, picking up the glass and downing it's contents completely, and set it loudly on the table, letting the air seep through his teeth.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, don't really know … but ..."

"Does Tsuyu know?"

"Yeah, I left her a note at her office."

He pursed his lips, in either deep thought or anger, possibly both, before he sighed.

"Kid, I've known you for … I dunno, how old are you?"

"Thirty-two."

"And about sixteen of those years, you've been in the care of my daughter."

"Y-Yes sir." I was losing it. I didn't like going that far back.

He reached across the table, and for a second, I thought he was going to hit me, but he gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Even … even if there are problems between you and Tsuyu … I still think of you like a son. You … I always believed that you loved her too much, so whatever's going on right now, I know that you'd never try to hurt her."

It was the first time in a while, maybe a week, that I've felt such warmth, but it was too much for me.

"T-Thanks, Mr. Asu-"

"Dad."

"... D-Dad." I squirmed out of his grip and went to grab my things, "I've got to g-go. Tsuyu … she'll be home soon."

"Why don't you stay and we can all talk this out?" that was possibly the last thing I felt like doing at the moment.

"S-Sorry, but there's s-something I have to do ..."

"... Okay, kid. Do you have everything? An umbrella?"

"Don't w-worry, I won't be out too long."

"Alright ..." I opened the door and stepped out into the rain, "Be safe, Izuku."

"... You too, Dad ..." the word felt bitter, since it reminded me too much of my real father, and I walked away from the house I used to share with Tsuyu.

* * *

 **Except I'm mostly filling it with chatter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **You know, I prefer to go by the second female lead introduced is the MC's love interest. Like, I dunno, Bleach(rather forget), Naruto(I like NaruHina), One Piece(I can hope, can't I?)**

* * *

"Where will you be going?"

I didn't expect to be confronted by her, not as I was making my way to the train.

"Um … there's a place nearby that-"

"Midoriya." I also didn't expect that Fumikage would be with her, "I'm-"

"Fumikage, don't!" I interrupted, waving my arm to stop him. It was easy to tell from his downtrodden expression what he was about to do, "I-It's fine, really-!"

"It was a mistake!" she muttered, her eyes hinted with sadness. I felt bad, terrible, and whatever could be horrible when I saw it, "You're overreacting!"

From the side, I could see something of a grimace on Fumikage's feathered face. It was easy to see that he regretted the action, but I knew he felt something towards her. Working with her for this long, I actually wasn't surprised that he did.

"Um … I-I think that ..." I paused, to let them know that I was thinking, and not acting out of thoughtless panic, "I-It would be best if … we take a break-"

"Let's talk it over, okay?" a dangerous proposition, since it was coming from her, "We can go home, Izuku, and … and talk."

"... Y-Your dad's waiting for you there."

She let out an almost inaudible curse. Taking her head in one hand and chewing on her tongue, she struggled to think of something else.

"We could-" interrupting himself, Fumikage quieted instantly. I knew he was about to suggest his place, but I didn't think that would work well.

"M-My train's leaving soon, so-"

I didn't even have time to turn as she latched onto my good arm, making sure she wasn't going to upset any of my injuries.

"Please, Izuku ..."everything in this moment tore my heart to pieces, "Please … let's talk."

"... I'll call you later." I turned, pushing my bad arm into her side. The pain was tremendous, but it paled in comparison to those large eyes of hers, brimming with emotions she usually hid away.

"Please … Izuku …!" the croaking cry that bordered on a sob would haunt me, that much I was sure of.

* * *

 **Unless, Katsuki counts as the "first female lead". Then Ochako has this in the bag.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **If you take this story seriously, more power to you? I guess if you're entertained, all's well! If not, I better git gud or something.**

* * *

"D-Deku?! I, uh, wasn't expecting you!"

"H-Hey, Uraraka, could I come in?"

"S-Sure!" the bright and cheery woman moved to the side, allowing me to enter, "I've got some tea, if you'd like to have some!"

"... That would be great, thank you."

"Make yourself at home!" my friend was almost exactly like she was when we first met, but she had aged a bit. There was also a bit more muscle, and dare I say, grit to her now that she was a pro.

I sat at the table, noting that it was relatively fancy compared to the one that me and Tsuyu had, but we bought ours because we had both thought that it functioned the best and was price effective.

"Here you go!" she was a little excitable as she set the tea down, apparent because the warm fluid inside spilled a little onto the table, "S-Sorry!"

I chuckled slightly at the embarrassed behavior, and I noticed a large jacket on one of the chairs.

"So! What brings you over to my neck of the woods?" taking a seat at my side, she smiled widely.

"Oh." I took a sip of tea, which tasted great, but I felt like I was intruding a little, "Just visiting, really."

"How are things with Tsuyu?" and my tea soured slightly.

"Um … we're taking little break."

"Break? What's- no!" her hands shot to her mouth, and I saw her made up nails, "W-What happened ...?"

Looking a little closer, she was dressed nicely, and was wearing makeup that accentuated her rosy cheeks. I knew she was cute, but the woman was absolutely stunning.

"I … think that we just grew apart."

"That's …! But you two looked so cute together!" she grabbed my hand in hers, "I mean-! I'm so sorry! I-Is there anything I could do ...?"

"I-It's fine, really ..." the warm atmosphere was toxic. I could already feel wetness at the edges of my eyes and I was scared to blink.

"Y-You're my friend, Deku!" tears fell down her rosy cheeks, ruining her eyeliner and blush, "This is terrible! I-I'm so …! I'm so-!"

I hugged her. I pulled her close and I rested my chin on her shoulder.

Her warmth seeped into, and I thought that I would be okay. That everything would be fine.

I was only assailed by memories as I held Tsuyu in my arms. How we would lay in bed after a rough day. How we would forget there was anything else other than ourselves for a brief period of time. How we loosened the immense burdens we carried for a short while and get lost in ourselves.

"D-Deku?"

How she carried me, lifted me, saved me from the despair. How the pain disappeared with her around. How I could move on and live some sort of life.

"... I-It's alright … you're okay ..."

But the pain didn't stop. It grew more intense every time I tried to save someone. How even with her help, it wasn't enough.

"Just let it out, Deku … you're okay now ..."

My arm became useless. I lost my license.

I lost her.

"Uh …" I sniffed loudly, puling away from Uraraka, "S-Sorry about the dress ..."

"Don't worry about it!" she smiled, even with her drenched dress, "I forgot how much you could cry, Deku!"

I checked my watch, and seeing the time, I had an idea of who she was waiting for.

"Thanks, Uraraka, really … but I think I need to go."

"W-Wait! Hold on! W-Won't you stay awhile? I mean, i-it's been so long since we've opened up ike this-!"

"Kacchan hates me, Uraraka."

She stiffened, and I think she had tried her best to hide it.

"W-W-What makes you-?!"

"Your reaction confirms it." I gave her a light smile as I stood up, "Thanks … for everything-"

"I … I really liked you, you know?!"

I swear that my heart skipped several beats.

"W-What-?"

"Back then, when we were kids, no! Even now I …! I really like you! I love you, Izuku …!" with tears dripping off her cheeks, Uraraka held the hem of her skirt, "I-It hurts …!" her hiccups were too similar to tiny croaks, "To see you l-like this! S-So please …! Stay …!"

I stared down at her, not knowing what to do or how I felt. So, instead of thinking, I relied on my gut instinct.

"... I love you too, Uraraka." I leaned down and hugged her again, "Thank you."

"S-So then-!"

"But … I'm sorry." I pulled away, and directed a soft smile her way, "I'm … well, you know ..."

"... Because you love Tsuyu …"

"And I don't want to get killed by Kacchan."

She giggled as I started to leave, "He's … not that bad ..."

"Tell him I said hi, okay?" she slowly got up and walked with him to the door.

"I will-"

"How about you say it yourself, shit muncher?!"

Waiting for us at the entrance, stood the very definition of strength and power. The number one hero, Bakugou Katsuki.

"... Hey, Kacchan-!"

"The first time we meet in years, and that's all you have to say to me?!" it took every bit of willpower I had to not flee immediately.

"Hey, stop it, Kacchan-!"

"Ochako, I told you to get ready by the time I get here, and you end up looking like your face is melting!"

"W-Well, it's been pretty emotional, you know!" she shouted back, surprising me with her courage to stand up to the volatile hero.

"... I bet." he gave me a glare, "... I've got a lot of beef with you, Deku-!"

"T-That's nice and all, but I need to get going!" I quickly slipped by him as pain shot through my legs and rushed out the exit.

"DEKU …!" he had powerful lungs, and bothered his neighbors a lot, but from what I could hear from their house, Uraraka was holding him from giving chase.

"YOU BASTARD …! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO GIVE YOUR ARM FOR US! YOU CAN'T SADDLE ME WITH THAT KIND OF SHIT …!"

"THEN … !" I shouted back, hating how he managed to rile me up with the one thing he hadn't let go of, "HOW ABOUT YOU SAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE FOR THE BOTH OF US …?! WE'LL BE EVEN-!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT …!" against all odds, his volume grew beyond what a normal human was capable of, "I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY …!"

My ears rang, and I felt extremely sorry for his neighbors.

"... SHIT …!" I jumped, not expecting the explosive expletive.

"... YOU WERE STRONG, DEKU …!"

As the ringing disappeared, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away.

But I couldn't escape the meaning he had put into those words. That Kacchan, the terrible asshole I've known my entire life, that amazing and powerful hero … said that I was strong.

* * *

 **Seriously, I kept getting stuck here.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Season 2 started! Nice! Needs more Tsuku tho**

* * *

"So … um, how have you been?"

"... Tired. Nauseous. Sad that you've been avoiding me." she stared at me with red ringed eyes that screamed at me that she had been crying.

"... Sorr-"

"Don't. Please." she motioned to the chair, and I had to slowly ease my way down onto the seat.

"It's alright." I waved away her concern before she could stand up, "Just stiff."

"Alright ..." sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, "We should have talked a long time ago."

"... I guess I needed some time."

"Izuku, it's hard for you to take care of yourself with one hand ..." exasperated, she frowned at me as I held my arm for a few seconds.

"... It's fine."

"... How often does it hurt now?"

"Every so often, it's manageable and I get by with one hand."

"You say so now, but I distinctly remember all the times I had to help you."

"And I thank you, but I've learned ..."

I saw that some sort of tension was building in her through her eyes, but I chose to ignore it.

"... Izuku …" she started to bite her lip, once again, lost for words, I'm-"

"T-The house, it hasn't been too hard to keep, I hope?"

"... I haven't been back here since I saw my dad."

"Oh? How was he?"

"Angry. He wouldn't speak to me for months."

"That's … sad. I'll talk with him. He shouldn't be angry at you."

"No, that's-" she sighed sharply, "It's okay. He's in the right since-"

"A-And Fumikage? How is he-?"

"Why do you-?! He's fine, I think. I haven't spoken to him in a week."

"That's not nice. He's probably worried that-"

"Stop it!" her voice was hoarse as she raised her voice, "I do-!" she started coughing and croaking.

"Tsuyu! Here, I'll get you some water!" rushing over to the sink, I almost tripped due to my weak legs, but I managed to get a glass of water for her, which she took with hesitant hands, trying her best to suppress the discomfort in her throat.

"Is that better?" she finished the glass and slowly handed it back.

"... T-That's the first time ..."

"First?" I set the glass on the table and took the seat next to her.

"That you've said my name in a while ..." a sad, guilty smile crossed her face, "It's … it's just been a while ..."

"Oh … I haven't noticed ..."

"I mean, Izuku, I really … I want to go-"

"Could … you listen to me first?"

I must have taken her off guard, or she was only super nervous as she slightly shook, staring deeply into my eyes.

"... Yes."

"... Why … w-why did you … you know … be with Fumikage?"

Her eyes shot away from mine, guilt and shame written in her irises, and as she glanced back, I could see that they were swimming in pain.

"We … we had a lot to drink, a-and … he … I lost control-"

"It's okay." her trembling was almost as bad as my hand's as I rested my hand atop hers, "You can tell me everything ..."

"I-I am-"

"Everything. You're mincing your thoughts and censoring them."

We stared at each other for minutes, but to me, it felt like forever.

"Please, Tsuyu ..."

"... It was my …" her eyes shook and it hurt me so much to see the violence in her heart as it tried to deny what I could tell was truth, "... he reminded me so much of yo- oh god …!" biting her lip, she tried to hide her face with a hand, and I quickly grabbed her chin and made her face me.

"The last thing I want to see is you suffering, so please …"and she slowly relaxed her lips, but hiccups were now slipping through her large lips, "He reminded you of me before the injuries."

"N-No …" denying it, I could tell that she was doing her best, but she was a terrible liar.

"Ever since then, it must have been so hard … to deal with my pain-"

"No …!"

"I know that it's painful. To wake up to the screaming-"

"It isn't …!"

"To watch as I slowly di-"

"Stop it!" throwing her arms around my shoulders, she made me forget. That any of this had happened.

But only for a second.

"... You can stay here, with Fumikage."

"... W-What …?"

"It's a big place. A little big for two, but-"

"I-Izuku …!" her embrace grew tighter, but I knew that I had to do this.

"He loves you, Tsuyu."

A few more sobs entered my ear.

"No ..."

"And I know that you love him too-"

"I-I don't …! Please, Izuku …!"

"... I can't make you happy anymore."

"Who are you to say what would make me happy …?!" she pulled back, trying her best to glare at me, "Why … why do you …?"

Reflected in her eyes, I could see that we were both suffering a tear in our hearts and in our souls. That she was slowly starting to understand that what we had was never going to be the same, as it had been.

"... I'm dying. We both know that."

She slipped down into her chair. Her body relaxing as if it was a puppet without strings, but her eyes were stuck to mine.

"... I mean, probably not a year, but maybe eight, or ten."

"T-Then-"

"And I can't bear to put you through my agony again."

"... Izuku …!" tears were building up in her large, beautiful eyes.

"... I can't give you a future." I pulled her head into my chest and I felt every wave of pain crash into me. Every memory turned into daggers that cut, ripped, and tore through his mind and begged for him to stop. To rethink this and to forgive, forget, and to remain by her side.

Except that would only prolong her own suffering.

"... W-Wait …!" I pulled away, not looking at her eyes, knowing I'll be trapped in them.

"I'll … see you around. Goodbye."

I didn't sleep for a week after I left her there, alone.

* * *

 **In all seriousness: Their attitudes are more like teenagers than 30 year olds. And Tsuyu is heavy OC, I think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I had the idea to make this in one day. If you think it's hot garbage and you're shy about posting stories, then take it as motivation! Or, at least, a lesson on what to NOT do! If you got this far.  
**

* * *

My arm roared with pain, rousing me from a dreamless sleep. The pain ripped into my arm and ate away at my legs until it felt as though every individual cell in my body was slowly being destroyed.

A hour later and it was over. I was lucky that the pain had slowly been getting easier to manage, but that was only because the feeling in my limbs was fading away. It was like they were always asleep, except the sensitivity never faded.

I got up and performed my daily routine, and then I went for my walk.

I found myself walking to a familiar area, and since I had gone of the radar for five or six years, I really didn't know what was going on with everybody.

That is, until somebody ran into me. Literally.

"Hey, mister, walk faster!"

"Sorry, kid." I helped the boy up and I immediately recognized the feathers.

"That's okay! I'm pretty tough, you know!" giving me the best grin a bird boy could give, he started running way, an action figure in his hands.

"Hey!" he jumped as I called out to him, but he turned back to me, "Where's your mom?"

* * *

"Hinaze! Wash up for lunch!"

"Mom! Some old guy's here to see you!"

"Old?! Haven't I told you not to-!" she nearly dropped the plates she was preparing when she saw me.

"Hey, it's been a while!" instead of immediately responding, she stared at me with wide eyes, surprise and shock clear and evident.

"I-Izuku …?"

"Mom? Are you okay?" the boy tugged on her sleeve, but even then she didn't respond.

"... Sorry, kid, I think I broke you mother."

That's when she flew at me, hugging me as I hit my head against the ground.

* * *

My eyesight was hazy as I tried to remember what happened to me, and then I remembered that I had come back to Tsuyu's house and was attacked

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself."

Groaning, I was able to make out her figure, leaning over me.

"If I knew that was going to be my welcome, I think I would have reconsidered coming here."

"Don't you even joke about that!" her tone was sharper than I remembered, "It's … it's been too long."

"... Cute kid-"

"Yes, he is." she sat down by his head, checking it over as he stared into her familiar eyes.

"... I'm glad that you-"

It was extremely painful when she smashed her hand into my face.

"Gah-!"

"You … you ran away and you thought that would be for the best?!" her eyes were filled with fury as she held his head.

"... I knew that my pain would only hurt-"

"I would rather deal with your spasms than your absence, Izuku ..." her eyes became cloudy before dense tears fell onto his face, "Now that you're back, don't think about disappearing again, okay?"

"What's-?"

"I'll prepare a room for you and everything, so get whatever you have out of the hole you crawled out of and come back."

"Wait a sec-!" even as I tried to escape, my muscles had degraded too much to form any decent resistance, but at least, I was able to interrupt, "What about Fumikage?"

"What about him?"

"T-That's a little callous towards your husband, isn't it?"

"... Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

"... W-What do you mean?"

"Who said he was my husband?"

"B-But the kid!"

"Hinaze? Fumikage and I only had sex once and I got pregnant. He's off working somewhere and I take care of him and patrol as a local hero every so often."

"... Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I do, but he's … he felt as though he destroyed our relationship, so we never pursued one. We both love Hinaze, so we take care of him."

"... I … I don't ..."

She sighed and helped me sit up, and I was forced to lean against her as she hugged me.

"It was a rough time, for all of us, Izuku. I … betrayed you, and that was it. It's true, that seeing you in pain hurt, but I … I felt helpless, and I only wanted to help you."

"... Aren't you happier? Without me around?"

"No. I'm not." even though my body was numb, I … couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"... I don't want to get in the way- between you and Hi-"

"If I asked Fumikage if he didn't want you around his kid, what do you think his answer would be?"

I knew the answer and she could tell that it wasn't necessary to spell it out. We were friends who had fought and trusted our lives to each other.

"... I'll only make you hurt …"

"I've given birth, Izuku, and there's no way you could hurt me that badly."

"Not that, but-"

"I would rather you be here, with me, than gone." she crooned, something that made me feel an unbelievable happiness well up from my scarred heart.

"I … I-"

"Everything's going to be okay, Izuku …" I slowly wrapped my arm around her as she nuzzled me.

I noticed, for the first time in years, that my body didn't hurt as much. I thought that I had died and gone to heaven.

But we both know that's not where I ended up.

* * *

 **One more chap after this. I ran outta time and caffeine.  
**


End file.
